1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat with user protecting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern seats which are set in transportation means, especially those seats which are set in automobiles and airplanes, are provided with seat belts which restrain parts of human bodies on the seats. The seat belts can prevent the seated person from being seriously wounded by being flung against something in front of them, e.g., the windshields or steering wheels of the automobiles, next seats located ahead of the seated person in the automobiles or airplanes, or bulkheads in the airplanes, or by falling off their seats to a floor, when the transportation means are subjected to impact forces in accidents or the like. That is, the seat belts serve as user protecting means. A conventional seat belt restrains at least a portion of a seated person's body which corresponds to its hipbone to a seat. The reason why this is that the hipbone is the strongest part of the human body. If the person on the seat is not seated in an appropriate posture or has body dimensions which is out of a predetermined range, however, this conventional seat belt may restrain some inappropriate portion of the person's body which does not corresponds to the hipbone. If an impact force is applied to the transportation means in an accident or the like in this case, internal organs of the above described seated person may be injured seriously, especially between the hipbone and the ribs. Besides, many persons dislike to use seat belts.